eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiro Takami
Ichiro Takami (高見　伊知郎, Takami Ichirō) is Ojo White Knights' quarterback. He is a very slow runner but his passes are thrown with precision and accuracy. Most of his training Takami spends calculating pass routes and passing the football to the players. He also has the ability, like Shin, to read games very well. He had an injury in the leg before and wasn’t able to be a quarterback, but he worked hard and eventually became one. Takami sees Haruto Sakuraba as his perfect receiver because they both are tall and will serve as quite a weapon in football. Appearance Takami is an Extremely tall person with glasses Personality He is analytical and has some ability in reading the movements and strategies of opposing teams. His passes are done with precision and accuracy, though they are not on the same level as Hiruma's or Kid's. It has been recently revealed that he had been waiting for someone like Sakuraba to be his Wide Receiver, since both of them are tall, and are able to use that fact to compensate for their shortcomings, (i.e.: Takami's slow running, and Sakuraba's lack of drive and feelings of inadequacy). Together, they develop the Everest Pass. History When Ichiro entered the Ojo White Knights, his dream was to become a quarterback. However, a childhood leg injury left him unable to run as quickly as Otawara. After the coach told him he could not play due to this drawback, he decided to take on more training and study calculations for passing to other players. Finally, after his fourth year on the team, he officially became the team's quarterback for the Kantō Tournament. Plot Spring Tournament Arc Nasa Alien Arc Death March Arc Kanto Tournament Arc With the rematch between Deimon and Ojo approaching, he has worked with the team to perfect the Ballista, using it in a match against the former "Golden Generation". However, Hiruma is trying to find a way around it, even sabotaging a game show at the Ojo school festival to get answers from him! While Shin stepped in to save him at the last minute, Takami still believes the Ballista is what makes Ojo undefeatable in the tournament. What Takami doesn't know is that Hiruma had already read over the summary of the Ballista tactic and that he and Doburoku are planning something in preparation for the game against Ojo. With the score 13-6 in favor of the White Knights, Takami realizes that he'd have to match Hiruma in terms of drive and mind games if he hopes to win. With the start of the second half, he becomes a bit rattled. The Deimon players begin to fight back, as Monta and Hiruma intercept a touchdown pass meant for Sakuraba and display a new technique, the Devil Backfire, which effectively stops the tall receiver from intercepting. Later, Takami faced his own dilemma as his team was forced to down the ball only a few yards from their own goal line. Due to Hiruma's goading and the position of the ball, it was very possible for Deimon to score a touchdown, should Ojo lose control of it. Takami decided to try for the Sagittarius, but at the start of the play, Sena rushed in to blitz him. Shin was able to stop Eyeshield from sacking him, thereby allowing Takami to attempt the Everest Pass, with no one covering Sakaruba. The Ojo quarterback then realized that he had fallen for Hiruma's trick as Monta also comes in for the blitz. Monta dives in at his feet, taking advantage of Takami's lack of speed. Unable to avoid him, Takami goes down in his team's end zone, resulting in a safety and a turnover. The score is now 20-15 in favor of the White Knights, with Deimon getting back the ball. During Deimon's final gamble with no time left on the clock, he is fooled by the Killer Hornet, where Hiruma exercises reverse psychology upon Takami (he thought that Hiruma would keep the ball away from Sena, as it would obviously, but Hiruma gave Eyeshield 21 the ball anyways). The game came to a climax as Sena finally beats Shin's Trident Tackle and scores, ending the White Knights' bid for a chance to play in the Christmas Bowl. At the end of the game, Takami elects Shin as the new team captain of the White Knights. He then goes off to the restroom to cry over his final game and the lost chance to play in the Christmas Bowl. Christmas Bowl Arc Sena and Monta bump into him at a temple with Otawara. Otowara was there to pray for passing his university exams before Takami kindly enlightens him that Ojou is an escalator school with a university so there is no need for him to take the exams. Takami sadly informs them that this year was their last chance to win the Christmas Bowl but unfortunately have lost to Deimon who did win the Christmas Bowl. Youth World Cup He decides to enroll in a medical school to fix his leg injury. Later, he is seen with Manabu Yukimitsu watching the match between Enma University and Koigahama University. Both are members of Shuuei Medical College's football team. He is the only known main player from Ojou High School who did not attend Ojou University. Techniques/Strategies * Everest Pass - See Sakuraba's entry. Takami came up with this strategy to compensate for his slow speed by using both his height and Sakuraba's to make an extremely high pass that is almost impossible to intercept. However, in addition to the receiver's weakness with the Devil Backfire, the pass also suffers from the same flaws as the Nasa Aliens' Space Shuttle Pass. It takes a bit longer to initiate, thereby leaving Takami open to blitzes, and it is further compounded by his lack of speed, making him especially vulnerable to being sacked. * Ballista - See Shin's entry. Takami is, like Hiruma, a cunning player (in 215th Down he is described as using "black tactics" while pushing up glasses- a reference to One Piece's Captain Kuro). He seems to tell the Bats about which way the play will go, but all he's really saying is which way the Ballista will go - the ball doesn't necessarily go the same. This is revealed with the second Ballista play, when Takami says "The Ballista will be released to the right", conning the Bats' defense into following the call - while Takami sets ready for a pass to Sakuraba on the left. Hiruma figures it out just as the Knights' passer is letting fly with an Everest pass to Sakuraba - who is being covered by the diminutive Monta, whom Hiruma calls out to. Monta is unable to stop Sakaruba, but Hiruma almost manages to push the Ojo receiver out of bounds. Trivia * In investigation file #045 it's revealed that he owns tropical fish. Navigation Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Quarterbacks Category:Ojo White Knights Category:Team Japan